dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
PARANOiA ~HADES~
Song Information Artist: αTYPE-300 Composition: NM SEQUENCE UNLIMITED, jun Arrangement: jun Genre: SuperNOVA2 BEAT #1 BPM: 75-300 Length: 1:42 First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2 Other Appearances: *beatmaniaIIDX 15 DJ TROOPERS *beatmaniaIIDX 15 DJ TROOPERS CS *DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2 CS *DanceDanceRevolution S+ PARANOIA Pack 2 Lyrics Various soundbites can be heard throughout the song. Song Connections / Remixes *PARANOiA ~HADES~ is part of the PARANOiA series of songs and remixes, including: **PARANOiA by 180, from Dance Dance Revolution. **PARANOiA MAX~DIRTY MIX~ by 190, from Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMIX. **PARANOiA KCET ~clean mix~ by 2MB, from the console release of Dance Dance Revolution. **PARANOiA Rebirth by 190', from Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMIX. **PARANOIA EVOLUTION by 200, from Dance Dance Revolution Solo BASSMIX. **PARANOiA ETERNAL by STM 200, from Dance Dance Revolution 5thMIX. **PARANOIA survivor by 270, from Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME. **PARANOIA survivor MAX by 290, from Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME. **PARANOiA-Respect- by .3k, from Dance Dance Revolution Party Collection and DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA. **PARANOiA (kskst mix) by 180, from DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. **PARANOiA Revolution by CLIMAX of MAXX 360, from DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. *The Hyper Master Mode BGM in DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2 CS is partially based off of PARANOiA ~HADES~. Trivia *PARANOiA ~HADES~ is the second ENCORE EXTRA STAGE song of DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2, as well as the regular ONE MORE EXTRA STAGE song of beatmaniaIIDX 15 DJ TROOPERS. **It is the last ONE MORE EXTRA STAGE song from the DanceDanceRevolution series in any beatmaniaIIDX game, as well as the last crossover ONE MORE EXTRA STAGE in any beatmaniaIIDX game. *PARANOiA ~HADES~ marks the first time Junko Karashima, better known as jun, remixes a song in the PARANOiA series. PARANOiA ~HADES~ also marks Junko Karashima's first EXTRA STAGE song. She would later make a series of boss songs on the DDR games for the Wii, in the following order (in order of arcade appearance): **SUPER SAMURAI, from DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY. Later crossovered to DDR X. **KIMONO♥PRINCESS, from DanceDanceRevolution X2 and DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY 3. Later put in the arcade version game of the same name. **CRAZY♥LOVE, from DanceDanceRevolution (2010). Later put in DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX. **UNBELIEVABLE (Sparky remix), from DanceDanceRevolution II. Later put in DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX. **SILVER☆DREAM, from DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY 2. Later put in DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX. *PARANOiA ~HADES~ has been considered to be the most unsettling and disturbing song in the DDR series. *PARANOiA Revolution's Expert chart borrows from PARANOiA ~HADES~'s Challenge chart, albeit quantized to 16th notes. However, the segment used is different on each play style. On Single Expert, the last 29 notes of the ending stream (minus the jump) are used. On Double Expert, the fifth through eighth measures of the intro are used. *PARANOiA ~HADES~, Pluto, Pluto Relinquish, Pluto The First, and 冥 are all related in that they create the story of how the dwarf planet Pluto came to be. The Pluto Story course in DanceDanceRevolution X2 has all mentioned songs, with PARANOiA ~HADES~ being the first song of the course. *PARANOiA ~HADES~ is the only song in the PARANOiA series where the cover does not feature the PARANOiA man. *During the location test of DDR X, PARANOiA ~HADES~'s background video was removed due to the game's new hardware. However, on the final version, it is present. *In DDR SuperNOVA2 and X, PARANOiA ~HADES~ was stylized as PARANOiA (HADES). However, on DDR X2 and later releases, it is correctly stylized as PARANOiA ~HADES~ like it is on the banner and album art. *PARANOiA ~HADES~'s Single Difficult chart is the first Single Difficult chart to be rated a Level 15. However, this was not known until it was rerated in DDR X3 vs 2ndMIX. **PARANOiA ~HADES~ is the only song with a Single Difficult chart rated Level 14 or above that does not have a Level 17+ Single Expert chart and a Level 18+ Single Challenge chart. *PARANOiA ~HADES~'s Challenge charts originally had the highest Voltage value of 200 until the introduction of POSSESSION in DDR X2 (during DDR X2's time, POSSESSION had the highest Voltage value of 200 on its Expert and Challenge charts. PARANOiA ~HADES~'s Voltage value was lowered to 196.3), and later, the introduction of London EVOLVED ver.A in DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX (during DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX's time, London EVOLVED ver.A had the highest Voltage value of 200 on its Challenge and Single Expert charts. POSSESSION's and PARANOiA ~HADES~'s Voltage values were lowered to 178.4 and 175.5 respectively). **PARANOiA ~HADES~'s Voltage value on Challenge is currently 158.403 (158) as of DDR 2013. *PARANOiA ~HADES~ is one of five songs with a Double Difficult chart rated Level 15. The other four songs are Anti-Matter, Valkyrie dimension, Pluto The First, and Pluto Relinquish. *Hades is the god of the underworld in Greek mythology. Gallery PARANOiA ~HADES~-jacket.png|Album art. Para Hades.png|DDR SuperNOVA2 banner. PARANOiA ~HADES~'s High Voltage section.png|PARANOiA ~HADES~'s Challenge chart held the highest Voltage value of 200 at the time of its introduction. Background Video Official Song Comment If my memory is correct, it was the 8th of August in 2006. Under the perfect sky without clouds, I had arrived at a certain arcade in Tenoji, Osaka. I was there to attend an event... yeah, for the commemoration of DDR`s comeback. The place was packed, and I made a promise in front of all those people to produce a new PARANOiA... At that moment, my spirit was drug deep into the underworld. Hades had been calling me in my heart and told me that this was to be my new burden. At that point I devoted myself to complete the production, all the while being afraid... aware of Hades always watching me. The rhythm`s irregular change every four measures shows how nervous and disturbed I was due to Hades` continued presence. Always running to escape from Hades and the underworld, I would lose my breath and scream out... yet still keep running... my fear of Hades escalating so that my heart rate reached 300... then, I saw something when finishing up the song.... it was a shadow with a huge sickle and the crimson red of... ＜jun＞ Difficulty & Notecounts Category:Songs Category:PARANOiA Category:DDR SuperNOVA2 Songs Category:Remixes Category:Boss Songs Category:BeatmaniaIIDX Songs Category:Songs with Special Background Videos Category:Jun Songs Category:Encore Extra Stage Songs Category:Record-Holding Songs Category:Songs with Reratings